


Eyes on Fire

by Harlequin4ever, Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Aurispencentric Ltd., Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews, Original Work
Genre: Erotic Literature, Erotica, F/M, Fetishism, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finished the passage, and closed the old, yellowed paperback. Bowing his head he closed his eyes and was silent a long moment. When he raised his head and turned his gaze to his sister, his eyes... smoldering darkly with untamed, primitive need...</p>
<p>Beginning passage is a direct quote from V.C. Andrews, "Flowers in the Attic" 1979</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

"He yanked me down from the window sill! He appeared wild and furious enough to slap my face- and not once in all our lives had he ever struck me, though I'd given him reason to when I was younger. But he shook me until my eyes rolled, until I was dizzy and crying out: "Stop! Momma knows we can't pass through a locked door!"

 

This wasn't Chris...this was someone I'd never seen before...primitive, savage.

 

He yelled out something like, "You're mine, Cathy! Mine! You'll always be mine! No matter who comes into our future, you'll always belong to me! I'll make you mine...tonight...now!"

 

I didn't believe it, not Chris!

 

And I did not fully understand what he had in mind, nor, if I am to give him credit, do I think he really meant what he said, but passion has a way of taking over.

 

We fell to the floor, both of us. I tried to fight him off. We wrestled, turning over and over, writhing, silent, a frantic struggle of his strength against mine.

 

It wasn't much of a battle.

 

I had the strong dancer's legs; he had the biceps, the greater weight and height...and he had much more determination than I to use something hot, swollen and demanding, so much it stole reasoning and sanity from him.

 

And I loved him. I wanted what he wanted-if he wanted it /that/ much, right or wrong.

 

Somehow we ended up on that old mattress- that filthy, smelly, stained mattress that must have known lovers long before this night. And that is where he took me, and forced in that swollen, rigid male sex part of him that had to be satisfied. It drove into my tight and resisting flesh which tore and bled. 

 

Now we had done what we both swore we'd never do.

 

Now we were doomed through all eternity, damned to roast forever, hung upside down and naked over the everlasting fires of hell. Sinners, just as the grandmother had forecasted so long ago. "

 

Spencer finished the passage, and closed the old, yellowed paperback. Bowing his head he closed his eyes and was silent a long moment. When he raised his head and turned his gaze to his sister, his eyes... smoldering darkly with untamed, primitive need...

It was something Auri could have been a little embarrassed about, but it wasn't so this time. The one book she had taken with her. She had bought it at one of those small little vintage stores that smelled like faded book pages and old perfume, filled with old classical music with a homey feel. 

In that second, Aurora felt like she fit in place with her polka dot dress and glasses. 

That book in particular had caught her eye, and once she read a few pages, she was hooked. She bought it, and kept it away in her bookshelf during the first steps of their relationship. And now it was with her, and it seemed perhaps a way of getting closer with her brother once more. 

Chewing on her lip, she had asked Spencer to read to her, a certain chapter as it was. She had thought about it tones of times, and this time, she wanted to hear him read it, while she imagined it. 

And when he complied, and read, her imagination took her away. She imagined them rolling around, battling for control. She imagined him pinning her down and taking her. Her blue orbs glazed over, still imagining, yet watching her brother intently, a finger swiping over her lip. 

A thrill ran through her at the thought, and when Spencer finished, there was a quiet ease, and then he looked at her... 

Letting out a shivery moan, her bottom lip trembled and that thrill ran straight down between her legs. When she saw the need deep in his eyes, that almost feral look, her inner goddess gloated and cried out with pleasure. That was the exact response she had hoped for. Leaning against the wall, she kept his gaze with her own hooded one. Daring him. 

Do your worst.

Spencer had been surprised...and a little delighted when she'd handed him the book she'd brought with her and asked him to read. It was no secret that things between them had been strained and uncomfortable since having left home. 

When she'd asked him to read to her, some of his own tension had eased. This was familiar and comfortable territory. It was a special bonding activity that they'd indulged in ever since they were children. 

But the passage she had chosen had made it quickly apparent to Spencer just what she was up to. 

What was more...

It had worked.

"How long have you had this?" His voice gruff, he held the book up.

The tone of his voice almost startled her...almost. 

Pink coloured her cheeks and she chewed on her nail. "Telling you that would be cheating." Her eyes darkened and she couldn't help the small smile on her lips.

"Come here."

Swallowing down loudly, she bit her lip and gave into him. She shuffled the few steps towards the bed, and came to a stop.

His eyes captured hers. "Take off your pants."

Something flickered behind blue hues, and with precise and slow movements, she unzipped the front and slid them over her bump to fall at her ankles. With a little flick, they were thrown down onto his lap.

Spencer's face remained rather stoic, if not for his eyes, it would have been impossible to see just how heated he was. Dangerously so. "You're panties too." He commanded.

Her pink tongue flicked out to lick at the air, and it was like the air gyrated around her slightly. With a slight rip, she tossed them at his face and smirked. "Yes Sir."

She wiggled and dipped, and he caught the underwear just in front of his face. His eyes never left hers as he clutched them and slowly... pressed them to his face. Her scent was warm and heady as he breathed it in, tasting it on his tongue. Watching her reaction intently.

When he was done, he stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. "Unbutton your blouse. Slowly. Then let it drop." He wanted to see her standing there before him in nothing but her bra. That ... was the prize that he sought.

That smirk of hers faltered slightly, and she breathed out a hushed moan. The way he held her captive just with his eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered at his command, and she did as she was told. One button...two........three, and with a roll of her shoulders and the pout of her lips, her blouse slipped down her arms, caught on her inner arms. 

Her hands brushed up against her breasts and her teeth nipped at her lip before she finally let it slip to the floor.

The fire in his eyes ignited as the last shred of decency fell to the floor at her pretty, little feet. But he otherwise showed nothing. "Close your eyes." He husked out. His voice deepened in his now barely concealed desire.

Dragging in a deep breath of air, she slowly closed her eyes. The nerve's pulsing through her setting her skin in an icy fire.

"Keep them closed Aurora." He warned. Ever so fluidly, he rose from the bed. Setting the book on the matress, he moved on silent feet. Taking a wide arch around her He moved so that he now stood directly behind her. Inches from touching. He stood. Just there. Not touching. The only sound the matching drumbeats of their hearts. The soft, warm breaths as their lungs took in the cool, dry air around them.

Hearing the warning in his tone, she swallowed down and soon forgot about that slight peek she was planning. She listened to him move, and when he didn't touch her, she almost cried out to be touched the way she so desperately wanted to be touched. 

She waited silently, painfully aching...

"Do you remember," he spoke softly, "When you were 12 years old?"

Her heart hammered in her chest and she thought back to that age. There were lots of times during that year that were memorable. "Specifics?"

"Keep your eyes closed." He reminded her. "Thats when you first started too..." He licked his lips, his voice deepening ever further. "...bud" His fingertips reached out then to brush feather light over the back of her shoulder. "Do you remember?"

She turned her head to look slightly over her shoulder, but kept her eyes closed. Something about the way he said it made her nipples harden and pink rose to her cheeks. Reveling in his soft touch, she nodded. 

There was the one...incident...where Auri had been curious about her body, and she went into the shared bathroom, took off her top and stared at her chest. She stood, looking at it from every angle she could. Daddy never explained what was going on with her, and Auri tried to tell herself that she didn't want to know. 

But a curious mind always wondered. She remembered the feel of her hands caressing the slowly growing mounds. They were soft and squidgy, and felt a little weird. That's when Spencer accidentally came in. The look on his face, she had forgotten the look in his eyes. Until now.

"I remember." He husked. His fingers trailing just beneath her bra strap over her back. His lips almost brushing behind her ear, but not quite. His breath hot, his voice thick and deep as he continued. "You were so... innocent. My sweet, innocent little sister. I used to watch you. Even then. Remember that day I caught you touching yourself in the mirror?" He shivered to think of it.

Where he touched, left a trail of icy fire, and she couldn't wait for what he might do to her next. Another thrill ran through her at being called 'innocent'. The way he could call her that... 

Auri had seen a woman, just like Mommy was, all grown up, touching herself--it must have been in a movie, or a show---and having no idea what the fuss was all about, and just as damned curious, she tried it out on herself. 

Oh... She remembered. And nodded. "I remember."

"God Auri..." He almost groaned. "The things I wanted to /do/ to you then." 

He lay his palms on her back and slowly slid them forward. Slipping beneath her arms, following the fabric of her bra and reaching towards her breasts. "I remember when Aunt Selly took you to buy your first bra..." His palms relished over the fabric, cupping ever so softly over her swollen, heated mounds. 

"It was just a little thing. White, with little pink and red flowers in the pattern. You barely filled it. You were still so small then. Nothing more than tiny little nubs, poking out through those pretty little flowers..."

Gasping, she almost forgot about her eyes not opening..almost. Inhaling sharply, her lips parted and trembled. He touched her and she rejoiced ecstatically with glee. Ever so slowly, she pressed her breasts into his palms even more. 

"It was a pain to wear.. I didn't want to wear it all the time, like she said, but then it went missing for a week." She breathed out shakily. "You took it, didn't you?" She moaned slightly at the thought. "Did you think about me." Christ she was almost at bursting point with all this talk. "Tell me what you would have done with me back then. Tell me."

Spencer let out a shuddering breath and nodded. "I did. Christ. I couldn't help myself." She pressed her breasts into his cupped palms. She wasn't the only one burning... aching... he squeezed her tits hard enough to elicit a small cry from her. Then he eased up and let his fingers swirl and pluck at her hardened nipples beneath the fabric.

"You'd just.. left it... piled on the floor with your other clothes one night while you were taking your shower. It was too tempting for a 12 year old boy to resist. You weren't the only one going through changes Auri. I used to wake up in the middle of the night. Panting, sweaty, hot... hard and throbbing so painfully it almost made me cry. I felt like a wild jungle cat. Caged and hungry and trying to claw out from inside of my own skin!" 

His fingers latched onto her nipples and he twisted brutally. "I'd look over at you in the dark. Sleeping so innocently. Completely unaware of the dark thoughts... the carnal desires that burned inside of me just to look at you." 

His palms went back to kneading into her breasts. His lips at last touched her heated skin. He could smell her arousal. Heady, sweet in the air as he kissed her just behind her ear. Down her neck. His tongue flicked out at her earlobe. "Why do you think after 12 years in the same bed... I suddenly started sleeping in my own bed? Without having to be told by dad." 

He took her earlobe between his lips and sucked hard on it, his hands sliding down her sides to take hold of her hips. Just as his teeth nipped, he held her firmly and thrust his denim clad hardness tight against her ass. Letting her feel how incredibly hard he was! 

"I was afraid of what I might do to you. I knew if I stayed... I wouldn't be able to resist.... I wouldn't /not/ be able to keep my hands off you. And you /were/ so innocent. I knew what I felt was something dirty. Something bad. I didn't want to make you dirty too." 

"I woke one night... like that. The last night I slept in your bed. That was when I /knew/... laying there beside you while you slept so oblivious! My fist wrapped hard around my cock, just... gently squeezing myself while I looked at you. It was the first time I ever came Aurora. Looking at you... watching you... imagining it was your hand that was touching me like that..." 

His mouth trailed down over her neck, wet and warm. "Christ... Auri... my sweet... sweet little sister..." he let out a breathless moan as he ground himself hard against her ass. "How much I wanted you even then... you never knew..."

His admittance didn't come as a shock like she thought it would. It came as a burning need that only he could sate. Crying out as he kneaded into her breasts, her heart thumped longingly in her chest. She closed her eyes so tight that random colours burst behind her dark lids. 

A shiver ran down her spine. 

He was admitting to something dark inside of him, even then, and she took it all. Another cry, louder this time, tumbled from her lips. The thought of him, hard almost bursting...for /her/! Throbbing painfully, her arousal slipped down the inside of her thigh and she tried to control her heavy breathing. 

His teeth! Those lips! The way he ground into her behind so fucking hard she almost cried with want. Truth was---she hadn't been so innocent herself. Always the innocent one of the family it seemed, but there had been times where she had stood in that shower and thought about her brother touching her in the most sinful ways. 

Thinking back on those memories---so sweet and yes, innocent. He was casting a dark light back on them, and again, truth was---she enjoyed it. Delighted in it. 

He had come at the thought of /her/. 

"You couldn't have known what I felt towards you. Even then it was a secret I didn't want to know." Oh but she did. If her twelve year old self had known what she did now, if she had seen the future---she wouldn't have been able to stop herself, just to see his face when he came inside of her. Ohhh, all the naughty things they could have gotten up to together. 

"God, Spence, /please/...!"

"What would you have done Aurora?" His palms moved back to ghost over her firm, plump little lilly ass. "Had you known..." He swept her hair forward so that he could kiss at the back of her neck. 

"Would you have let your brother climb on top of you... would you have let me slip my cock between those long, skinny little thighs of yours..." His teeth grazed just where her neck met her spine. "... would you have cried out my name in the darkness... begging me to fuck that tight, little virgin pussy of yours..."

Tilting her head to the side to grant him better access, and on the verge of just exploding right then and there, she whispered her confession. "Yes." It was filthy. The spew of words he was taunting her with. But it was working. 

"I would have fucked you a long time ago. I would have cried out your name a thousand times more, I would have done it all for you."

That was it. "Keep your eyes closed." Spencer couldn't hold out even a second longer. He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms tightly at her sides. "Don't ... move." 

His arm reached around, his fingers took hold of the front of her bra. With one, quick, strong yank, the fabric ripped loudly and fell to the floor in shreds.

He took a step back, his hands moving quickly to undo his belt and pants. He gasped as he took hold of himself with a tight squeeze and finally pulled his throbbing cock free from his jeans and boxers. So swollen, the head looked positively ready to explode. Dark purple and precome glistening slickly.

Then he was behind her again. Pants shoved down over his ass as his legs slid between hers and knocked her knees slightly apart. His fingers threaded up the back of her neck into her hair, fisting into it. His other hand wrapped securely around her chest, his hand clasping at her shoulders to hold her still. 

Then bending and positioning himself, he thrust his hips brutally up, impaling her fully. A deep, lowling moan escaped his lips. And Spencer didn't give her a chance to even catch her breath. He pulled back and thrust up into her again, and again... harder each time. Setting a mad, savage pace, he fucked her there where they stood.

Doing as she was told, she froze to the spot. The bra was ripped from her and her breasts sprang free. That was completely sexy and she wished she could have seen his eyes as he did so. She heard the belt buckle and the zip of his pants. Her heart skipped a few beats, her hair was being yanked and suddenly she was crying out with desperate need as he slid home. 

Again and again. Harder and harder, and she cried out, lusty moans and screams of ecstasy. Her imagination took over and suddenly she was lost in the sex daydream she had back when she was younger. 

He had been the one sleeping. She had stayed up, peeked out between her lashes a few times to make sure that he was in fact asleep, and when she waited with bated breath, finally reached out to glide her fingertips over the covers, between his legs. He slept on and daring herself to go a little further, she slid her hand under the covers and gently brushed her palm against his crotch. 

Her eyes had widened slightly when she found him hard under his shorts. Spencer had moved slightly, whimpering out and before she could even think, had placed her lips down onto his. She had pulled back once he'd panted and then snuggled up to him, before she had her own lazy and colourful dream. 

All the things she had wanted to do to him, but had no idea about. She had kept it all to herself. Kept it hidden away, where even she forgot most of the time. Oh but with him pounding into her in such a ferocious manner, imagine what they could have done to each other back then! Spencer held her tight against him. Her arms were pinned and everything was spinning black! 

"Yes! Spencer! Fuck---harder!!"

How many times had he imagined doing just /this/ when they were younger? How many times had he woken on those fitful nights, only to climb from bed and make his way stealthily towards her side of the shared bathroom? 

Spencer had confessed so much. The story she'd had him read aloud to her had brought it all back. All those shameful, breathless memories. But t here was one thing he may never be able to confess. 

That was what he did there in the dark, watching her sleep. Holding her little, flowered bra in his hand and clutching to the door-frame, the other fisted tightly around himself. He had learned quickly, how much more delicious it was... if he used something ... /slippery/ in his hand. He had tried to wrap himself in her bra, but the fabric was too course for such sensitive skin. Needing something ... of his sister in those moments, he took to her body lotion. It smelled of her. Soft and fresh. 

Careful not to make a sound as he would slowly slide his fist up and down, up and down, until all that heat that had been building deep in a tight knot finally came to a head and erupted from him in great, white spurts of release.

He thought of it now. As she cried out to him, begging him to fuck her harder. Even in all his wildest fantasies, his twelve year old self never could have imagined ... how fucking /amazing/ it felt!

"If I had known.... " he panted and held her tighter. Thrust into her harder, faster, bruising his own hips with the force. "... Auri... I would never have been able to keep off of you." He tugged hard on her hair, forcing her chin up. "I would have taken you whether you wanted it or not! No matter how much you cried... begged me no... " 

"Oh fuck! Auri... open your eyes... open...." he was already so fucking close. But not yet... not yet. There was still one more element he wanted to produce for her. He had positioned her so that she stood before the giant mirror over the dresser. Her pale, naked body fully exposed and flushed sweetly in her passion. He wanted her to see the look on her own face as he fucked her. As she convulsed and came hard, throbbing powerfully around him. As he shot hotly inside of her... filling her... claiming her once again... as his.

Shaking in his arms, wound so tight, she couldn't breathe properly, which made it all the more fun for her--something Spencer knew nothing about and wanted to keep secret a little longer, ever since that holiday----gasped and panted in hopes of her release. 

Never in her life had she ever thought it could have been this brilliant. That all her hopes and dreams rested on how hard he fucked her, showing her he loved her by doing so. 

She would bruise. And she enjoyed it. 

Harder. 

Don't stop, she cried out in her mind. Over and over again. 

He ripped at her hair, and it left her jaw slack. Quivering in anticipation, the thought of him /taking/ what he wanted. Even if she cried out for him to stop. Ohh, how she burned at the thought. A young Spencer, those eyes roaming over her little body. The way he used to move. 

He would pin her hands down and fuck her raw. How she wanted it more than anything...

He demanded and her eyes flew wide open, catching sight of her flushed cheeks, full lust blown eyes and rounded belly in the mirror. What a cheeky kinky thing to do. She thought she'd never be so cooky as to want to watch herself being fucked, but this---this was incredible! He watched her so intently, and then she was coming undone. 

That was the last straw. 

The look on her face, as he fucked her good and hard. She never would have guessed that was her face looking back. Her mouth popped open with pouty lips. A thrill ran through her so deeply, she swore it even shook her soul, and she clenched around him, so hot and hard inside of her as she came. Came so hard, so fast, so deliciously, all she could do was breathe a huffed moan and his name..

Watching the lust blown look in her eyes from the mirror as she watched herself, Spencer throbbed in response. She was so fucking beautiful. So ... wanton. And in this moment... it was all for him. Nobody else. Each little moan. Each breathless gasp and whimper. They all belonged to /him/. 

His chest constricted with burning, pride. Purely masculine. Primitive possession. And as she exploded around him, his name moaned from those luscious lips... Spencer was right there with her. His own orgasm causing his knees to tremble as it rocketed through him. Every nerve ending in his body sparking, as he thrummed with passions heat. With one last violent thrust deep inside of her, he stilled, shook and shot his heat powerfully inside of her. Filling her fully. 

He collapsed against her back, chest heaving to catch his breath. His face hot and slick with sweat as his thighs and knees still trembled. Wrapping both his arms around her chest he held her tight. "You've always belonged to me, Auri... always..."

The possessiveness that radiated from him, surrounded and latched onto her was mind blowing. He came, spurting hotly inside of her. Marking her as his, now and forever more. 

Right then and there, uncovering such dark secrets, wanting and now knowing---no one could /ever/ tell them that they didn't belong in such ways together. They knew nothing of their bond. Nothing. And nothing they could ever say or do towards them would make her think otherwise. 

She knew where she belonged. Right here, clutching to her brother in the midst of their pleasure. It was always how it should and would ever be. 

Suddenly she was supporting him as his legs trembled, and still shaking like a leaf, she leaned her head back to one shoulder. Bright spot were flickering behind her eyes and she finally caught her breath a few long moments later. 

"You possessed me, heart and soul, Spence. All you have to do is love me, and I'm yours... forever..."

"Is that all?" He chuckled breathlessly. The laugh vibrating from his chest. "I always have baby. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing ever could. You're the one who bewitched me. Even before you knew what power you held, I was yours."

When he laughed, she frowned and then giggled lightly. "I think that goes both ways, sweet cheeks." But even then, her cheeks flushed and her eyelashes fluttered delicately. "We were made for each other." How could he deny it?


End file.
